


Power Struggle

by The Hunters Angel (ToriCeratops)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, OT3, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/The%20Hunters%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unadulterated PWP written for one word prompt ficlet Friday.  The prompt was "Sandwich" and this is what I did with it. <br/>A.N.  There is absolutely no food mentioned any where in this thing. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Struggle

Jim's had a lot of threesomes in his life. 

Jim Kirk has had his hey day and thought it had long come and gone after leaving the academy.

Jim was wrong.

Jim was so very very wrong.

The thing is,  _this_  is not what he had pictured would be his greatest sexual achievement.   Ok, strike that.  He had pictured this (and jacked off to it) loads of times.  He just hadn't exactly ever thought it would happen.  But here he is, pressed between the two rock hard bodies of his first officer and his best friend - and he is in absolute fucking heaven.  

And 'fucking' is a thing that is about to be happening - and not soon enough.  "You two are trying to kill me aren't you?"  Jim manages to make a thought into a coherent sentence some where between the moan he lets out from Spock's third finger stretching him wide and the gasp from Bone's tongue teasing the ever loving shit out of his cock.  

"I assure you,"  Spock's voice is low and dangerous right in his ear, "that is not our intent."

Bones bites his way back up Jim's chest, briefly making eye contact with Spock over Jim's shoulder - which is horrifying to be honest, the two of them working together - before he responds as well.  "Who the hell told you you could talk?"  He ends his remark aimed at Jim with a hard bite to Jim's neck while Spock takes the other side and Jim almost comes right there.  Each has their own pressure, their own style to everything and some where, Jim can still tell the difference, feel the softness of Spock's lips, the precision of Bones' tongue.  

Jim tilts his head to capture Spock's lips in a kiss, his arm wrapped up as high as he can to grip into his hair and let him know where he wants him.  While Bones' keeps his hands busy palming warm lube all along the length of Jim's cock, Spock slips his fingers free, making Jim whine into his kiss.  "Spock... please."  

Shaking his head, Spock answers quietly, reassuringly.  "Do not worry, it is our job to take care of you and we will."

Though Jim catches the way Bones rolls his eyes, he doesn't say anything about it.  He couldn't if he wanted too - too desperate, body too tight and wound up to think of anything but  _yes_ and  _now._ Jim nods eagerly, biting his bottom lip while he watches Bones turn around and lean forward to brace himself against the wall.  

For some reason, he thinks they will ease him into this - that they will be kind and let him adjust.  Unfortunately, or, fortunately if you choose to look at it that way, Spock and Bones have other plans for Jim's sanity.  As soon as he feels the head of Spock's cock pressing against his entrance, Bones is rutting back against him reaching back while all Jim is allowed to do is watch and tremble when he presses back onto him.  He's got his fingers gripped tight into his best friend's hips - who is not immune to the torture he's dishing out and already starting to go glassy eyed - warm and and barely hanging on when he falls forward, chest against Bones' back, gasping for air.  Spock's fingers had not come any where close to the fullness that over takes him from the length of his cock.  

"holy fucking..."  Jim, bites down hard into Bones' shoulder to try and muffle his whine.

"Ok, no.  Fuck.."  Thankfully, Bones' is not a patient man.  "Move!"  

Since Jim has wanted nothing more than to come for the last twenty minutes, he heartily agrees.  When he looks back, still letting out short little gasps from the subtle and minute rolls of Spocks hips (doing nothing more than tease him and not even moving him forward) he swears the vulcan looks like he's fucking contemplating some great epiphany.  

Which, much to Bones' chagrin, he apparently is.  

"You know..."  Spock starts in the dry, even tone of his and gives a sharp snap of his hips, sending both Jim and Bones moaning.  '...I am now in a rather interesting position of control over both of you."  

Not to be out done by a pointy eared bastard, Bones retaliates by rocking his hips hard, pressing down against Jim's cock and muttering under his breath.  "Show you who's in charge."

Jim just hangs on for dear life.

Both Spock and Bones move harder and harder, Spock holding tight to Jim while Jim drinks in every touch, every hand on his chest, his back, the burn and the stretch of Spock fucking him, the tight heat of Bones around his cock.  His head spins between their fight for power, and it's almost too much, too many things happening all at once that he can't .... quite....

"Fucking christ!"  Bones shouts when he comes, slowing his own motions so that what drives Jim forward now is the rocking of Spock, fucking into him with a precise rhythm.  It's all he needs, the pressure, the heat and stretch and perfect way Spock fills him, without the speed and desperation, and Jim is done for.  

He feels it in his gut first, each muscle coiling tighter until the only thing left is for him to snap, coming with a ragged breath caught in his throat, silent because words and noises could not do this ecstasy justice.  Some where between the first hard pulse and the feeling returning to his toes he feels Spock tremble behind him and he knows their good, so very fucking good.  

When something that resembles his sanity returns to Jim and he finds himself still wedged between Bones and Spock, now lying on their sides along the bed, he smirks.  They're still quarreling, Bones slowly regaining his breath and Spock as even spoken and cool headed as always.  

Jim doesn't interrupt.  He just smiles and thinks that he is pretty sure this is what heaven feels like.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, Derogatory Remarks? All are welcome below. Please just let me know what you think.
> 
> Oh look, I gotta [tumblr](The-hunters-angel.tumblr.com) too. Check it.


End file.
